1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mixing applicator and method for mixing an additive into a fluid stream, including additives such as grass seed, mulch, fertilizer, insecticide, and weed killer.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of applicators for lawn and garden care is well known. Currently, devices such as broadcast spreaders are used to apply grass seed as well as fertilizers and insecticides for lawn care purposes. These spreading devices are often too large to be hand-held or are incorporated into larger devices and thus cannot be hand-held. The size of these devices is effective, and even necessary, for treating large areas, but many lawn problems involve patchy damage such as fungus and insect damage. A hand-held device is preferable in these instances to deliver the localized coverage required.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an applicator that is simple, inexpensive, and reliable and that is capable of addressing both widespread and localized problems efficiently. There also is a need for an applicator that can conveniently dispense seeds and other additives in regulated amounts to provide uniform coverage with a minimal amount of waste.